Stay Away
by Captain Octopi
Summary: Sunny Island is uneventful. The Witch Princess is fed up with it. That is, until she learns her power has been dwindling and that the town is as bustling as ever. Determined to annoy the Harvest Goddess, the princess is about to stir up trouble and suffer unusual consequences.
1. Chapter 1

This is _soooo_ boring.

My toying with these villagers has become so very arid in the way it always fails to please me like this… I sigh and toss aside the puppets of the deranged blond woman and her beloved whelp that I have been brewing an argument between.

It used to be so much fun when the villagers pestered each other because of my doing, but now I can't find the slightest levity in it. It never seems to bother them in the slightest! And honestly, I don't want to be the one who always has to stir up trouble (as fun as it is). No one cares for trouble… No one gets into trouble even when _I _try to cause it it! My fists drop down on my bed, and my feet quit swaying lazily in the air. I just wish there was one entity on this island that was as devious as I! What if there was one even more so than I!?

I expel a silky cackle. Silly me; I am as malevolent as they come! No moral could ever match _my_ brilliant expertise.

As I swing around and tap the floor with my rabbit-hide boots, one of the crude teddy bears flops over across the room. The resounding thud plainly reminded me of the painful silence of my home. My shoulders slump and my blood red eyes drop blankly.

My glance flicks over to my cauldron, steaming incessantly. My attempts to bring life to the bear have been futile so far, and it is only doing more to rain on my already depressing, irked mood.

I hop off my bed, even more stuffed bears spilling onto the floor, and head out the door. The bothersome chirp of the birds nullify as I pass. It's pleasing, to say the least, that I can get animals like them to bend to my wishes. It just reminds me of how astonishingly cruel I am.

My feet take me to the Goddess Pond. Immediately, I scoop up a pebble from the ground and violently hurl it into the water as if it was the goddess's face. Now _that_ would be entertaining. Pleased, I cross my arms across my chest and wait for that annoying green-haired lady to appear.

"Dum-da-da!" Light flashes, and the goddess is there, standing right on the water. "Oh, it's you," she says like she's disappointed, placing her hands on her hips. "It's been a long time. What do you want, witch?"

"A question," I reply, pointing up a finger.

"Yes?" she sighs, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why are all the villagers so infuriatingly boring?"

She flips her plastic-like hair over her shoulders. "The villagers here are just amazing. I couldn't ask more from them."

I pass her a menacing glare. If she wasn't immune to me magic, she'd be a frog by now, and I undoubtedly would've shipped her off to my dreaded niece. I sigh and turn away. Even the bickering has become boring. "Nothing new ever happens! Can't you just influence some people? I'm tired of always doing it!"

"Nothing new? Are you sure your head is on straight, witch? And what have you been doing? You've been suspiciously good lately."

I press my lips into a firm line, narrowing my gaze. "Good? You are crazed. I can sense everything that goes on. Apparently better than you can, otherwise you would've noticed this a long time ago!"

Realization spreads over the lady's face. She giggles and twirls around happily, stirring the ugly, sparkling water below her. "Then it is true! Your magic is waning! And if its entertainment you want, why don't you just go into the town for yourself?"

"Oh _please_! Cross islands? That's just plain idiotic! And why would I bother getting myself wet when I can watch from the comfort of my home? Honestly-"

Her sickeningly delighted laugh sounds again, enraging me. I ball my fists in preparation.

"Wake up from your nap, witch! Take the bridge!" she chirps before her form disperses into tiny tear-like drops that shower onto the water.

I whirl, stamping my foot in the dirt. In time, a dark smirk comes over my lips along with a mysterious laugh. A bridge? There's no possible way I wouldn't feel the presence in the forest of whoever built it. Plus, the villagers would be intrigued by the forest, and only be opted would enter it. Why wouldn't I ever see them? Obviously that goddess is mad.

I advance back to my home, but halt at the fork in the trees I recall so well. How long must it have been since I checked up on the town? Last night, from my vision, but it must've been centuries since my feet touched down on that island.

A gasp escapes my lips. Centuries. It's been centuries, hasn't it? My face beats red, and I plant my foot in the dirt, spewing up a cloud of loose dirt. In a burst of anger, I storm down the path to the town, my teeth gritted fiercely.

Suddenly, I halt and survey what's before me, my jaw slackening harshly. The scene... It's…

I shake my head spitefully as a smile appears on my lips.

You win this time, goddess.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm excited to write this, and I hope I'm doing good! (Not that I've written much)**

**Reviews would help a lot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I blow out a sigh, wiping the hair from my face. This place is too colorful. People are chatting frivolously, walking up and down the streets with smiles smeared across their faces. The buildings are painted in abstract colors. Wildflowers coat the ground.

For the most part, I ignore the irritating brightness of the area, but the it's killing me. I begin to lazily fan myself and wish I felt enough power to destroy that awful ball of fire in the sky.

I obviously need an identity. Not that I would use it much, just something to fall back on while causing conflict. Or maybe not. I smirk deviously and proceed into the town, my shoes knocking the stone noisily.

Almost instantly, eyes are on me. They belong to two people sitting in the shade of a dark storehouse. The male runs his hand through his blond hair and quickly tucks it into his hat, shading his eyes with the brim. The girl seated beside him, also blond, giggles and peers at me with curious eyes. She grabs his arm and suggests something at him, but he thankfully declines, sheilding himself with a defensive hand.

I pass by, not caring to even pass a slight glimpse. Maybe if I just get the new features of the town stuck in my memory, I can leave and never have to come back. That would be just amazing.

I turn towards house though I'd left many behind before it. I pay no attention to the detail of the house but detect the presenses of four inside it. I swing around the entrance and am immediately startled by a booming woman's voice.

"Hi there!" she greets, an accent deeply impressed into the sound. "I don't believe I've seen you 'round here before."

"No, you haven't," I agree.

"Well, welcome to my shop. We sell anything that's gotta do with animals. Farm animals, that is. I'm Mirabelle. What's your name, dear?"

I stride further into the store. This woman is strange...unlike anyone I've ever seen before. I can't put my finger on the word as I hop onto the counter and swing my legs lazily back and forth.

"I don't go by any name," I say.

"Oh," she utters, taken aback. "Julia! Get on in here!"

"Huh? What is it mom?" a curvy blond woman turns the corner, wearing an extremely revealing outfit. Following her is a boy with strawberry hair.

"This is a new gal in town," she thunders, "I thought you might want to meet her. You too Elliot."

"I am a tourist," I announce bluntly, interrupting her conversation.

Julia just nods and smiles warmly. "Oh, well, hello. I'm Julia. If you need anything while you're here, I'll be happy to do so." She steps up to me, outstretches her hand, and lets it hang there for a while. I stare at it, waiting for her to drop it-which she does-and she simpers as she steps back.

Elliot also steps forward, but he's very apprehensive. "Hello," he offers kindly. "I'm Elliot."

I glance at the ground, conteplating. I feel like I've known them. Whatever. This atmosphere is irrit

"Who else is here?" I question blankly.

Julia turns slowly, looking back at the other room. "What? I don't think..."

"I know someone else is here... Vaughn."

"Oh, yes. Vaughn is with the animals," Mirabelle clarifies, shifting things around beneath the counter.

"It's Wendesday already? Huh. I guess I didn't see him go in," she replies, resting her hand on her hip. "How d you know him?"

With her words I feel this 'Vaughn' move. Towards us.

"Here he comes." I slip off the counter and watch the cowboy pass by, rushed. His hair is white, but he doesn't look elderly. No-he's very young. I examine him further, wishing I rememebered how to slow time.

One thing intrigues-his eyes. They're a rich amethyst color; it reminds me of my own scarlet ones. The color doesn't seem human... He glances at me, but doesn't say a word and doesn't find the slightest interest in me. I smile just enough for him to notice and follow him out the door. He continues to exclude me from his attention. He struts down the road and I shake my head, the smile lost in the dust. He's already my favorite.

"Hi!" A voice shocks me, sending me scrambling as I tip forward. I straighten swiftly and whirl to the human before me. How did I not notice them? The thought infriates me. My jaw locks, just like it always has when I'm frustrated.

She's got a friendly face, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile.

"What happened to Vaughn? He's usually not like that... I think." She adjusts the red bandana on her head. "I haven't been here very long, I guess. Sorry, I must've overlooked you! Well, I'm going to go catch up with him. See ya' around, I guess!" She darts after him with a smirk engraved on her lips, a bottle of milk in her hands. Before she can get far though, she shouts, "I'm Chelsea by the way!" and returns to her pursuit.

I bit my lip angrily. These people are too friendly. They talk too much. They need to know too much about me. Whatever happened to the dead village with only a few people that I remember so well?

At least those people were interesting unlike these mindless, boring animations. Perhaps I can get away with haunting only the animal shop. That would cause a great amount of conflict... but it's not the same. I sigh heftily, vehemently and push the hair from my face.

Even if I do 'explore' enough, my magic is dwindling. I can't feel it like I could before. As much as I hate to admit it, the goddess was right.

I stomp and storm towards the woods at the thought. How could I even think that? I am much better than her, and I will prove it will ease. Entering the town was stupid of me; I can stir up an image of the town with only a flick of my finger, a wave of my hand. I could erase that inane goddess from existence with all the power I possess! Even better, I could ship her off to an alternate dimension where the only thing she could do was linger and watch her precious people rot away as the land falls to pieces and succumbs to my rein. I could wither away all the life in the area, poison all of her annoying, sparkly ponds, and make certain no one _ever_ mentions a Harvest Goddess again.

The idea has a grin on my lips. Before I realize it, too busy think of ways to demolish that woman, I'm in the woods, facing the trees. Slowly, dip down and retrieve a crumbling petal from the ground. The thing falls to pieces into the tall, verdant grass.

I hate the nature. I hate the life. And I will prove it to that goddess.

"خراب," I whisper inaudibly.

* * *

**Sorry about the update being so late...and short. I've got writer's block right now, so this was hard. (And it's probably messy with a few spelling/grammar mistakes.) **

**I'll try to be faster and more fluent with the next ones :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened.

"خراب," I repeat, louder this time. My focus is on a large rose, steadily growing and flexing its dainty petals. "خراب!"

Nothing. I wave my hand across it, shouting my command. Still, nothing occurs-not even the slightest movement in the dirt beneath it.

"No!" I scream and kick it from the dirt with my fur boot. Blackish soil raises up and showers upon it, but the flower itself is untouched. My eyes widen as I watch the rose in its glory.

I am powerless. Utterly, completely, wholly powerless.

I drop to my knees, feeling the depressing weight of the truth on my shoulders. I bare my teeth; it's just like my early days. That time I couldn't do even the most simple of spells. And that destruction spell was only mediocre! Nothing compared to what I could do before...

My body drags me upwards and wander towards to my home. My feet halt at my doorstep, and I hesitantly enter the quaint building. However, once I enter, I effortlessly fling myself onto my bed, plucking a stuffed bear from a bunch and cradling it protectively.

"Oh, what shall I do?" I complain shyly.

The plush doesn't reply, of course. I pick it up by its arms and wave it around frivolously. Before long, I found myself imagining it chiding me about being so lazy as to lose my power.

"Shut up, you. You don't have to deal with it."

It glares mockingly at me, and the only thing I can do is throw it on the ground, upsetting a thin film of dust that I had neglected to notice.

My eyes dance about the room. I adore the atmosphere of my home. It so dark, dreary, and silent, just like I have always enjoyed. The only decoration I need is a single bubbling cauldron in the corner of the room (along with a sum of two hundred and forty-seven bears I've stuffed around my home).

Suddenly curious, I swing my legs from the bed and hop over to analyze its contents.

I cautiously dip my finger in the white liquid as I step on the pedestal to raise me up to height. I don't remember exactly what this is anymore... It's been so long since I toyed with alchemy. I know it has nothing to do with the image of the town I conjured up before; I can do that on any surface. I just do believe the background hue of a snow-like white is much more pleasing than the walls or the floors.

I could test this on one of the villagers; make them my test subject. Oh, yes that would be grand. It may also help in my regaining of power.

My gaze falls on the sack of bears by the entryway. It may have had to do with the animation of them, but I'm not quite certain.

I step off the pedestal and retrieve a tiny bear with a thin blue band coiled around its mid-section. The thing expertly rockets into the mixture, lands with a _plop,_ and softly becomes engulfed by the bubbling, snow-like mass. As if in reverse, the mixture expels the toy and launches it right at me. I dodge nimbly, sidestepping it with serpentine grace.

A laugh escapes my lips as I look down at the tiny bear, tapping my foot. If the mixture was for it, it was certainly not finished. Absolutely nothing happened to it.

I'm not disappointed. Anything may have happen, good or bad, and if it had been bad... That wouldn't have ended well.

My focus on the bear dwindles and my head snaps to the side. Someone is here, approaching. At an amazing speed. I launch myself at the door and swing it open before the thing has a chance to rap on it.

My timing is expert. There he is, standing, just about to knock. It's the one from before, but now his hat is backwards, a tuft of hair sitting out of the hole. I gaze at him the with nonchalant eyes as I soundlessly cast the spell.

"What are you doing here?" I say to mask my witchcraft.

He raises an eyebrow, as if he could've asked the same question. Instead of doing so, though, he just relaxes and asks, "What's your name?"

"I don't go by a name," I clarify and try the spell again.

Once again, nothing. My spell isn't working. I'm almost in shock.

"Really? C'mon. Then tell me-why did you call yourself a tourist?"

I'm awed and can't find the words to reply. I grab his arm and yank him inside.

"Hey!" he complains, trying to rip his arm away from my intense grip. "What are you doing?"

"For coming here," I explain swiftly, marching over to my cauldron, "you shall become my guinea pig."

"Your what?"

"From now on, you are my test subject. You shall do exactly what I say and perform any experiment I wish," I say, reaching for a vial. I fill it with he silver liquid and push it towards him.

He laughs and pushes away the vial. "I don't think so, lady. Who are you anyway?"

I narrow my eyes at him, and for the first time, he seems to notice them. He cocks his head oddly at the color, bewildered.

"I am the Witch Princess," I announce, slipping back behind the large pot. "And you will do what I say or suffer the consequences."

He isn't at all swayed by my introduction. In fact, he seems bored. I mutter through my teeth, and suddenly, the same bear I tossed into the cauldron catches fire, sparking and flickering wildly. The guy gapes at it for only a moment before his gaze turns back to me.

I cackle proudly (I am quite so at the moment) and step out in front of him, feeling the eerie sense of my instincts. "You don't want the same thing to happen to you, do you?"

He doesn't say anything, just stares at me with fear and interest. I'm subtly startled he's not dashing out of the house, back to his precious little village.

"Drink this," I demand, closing his hand over the vial. "It's a mixture I've been preparing for quite a while. Don't worry about the effects-they will be minimal." I'm not sure of my words, but who cares if he ends up dead?

"What is it?" he asks, any fear (which now I'm beginning to believe was just awe) dissipated.

"I don't know," I reply.

He shakes his head and drops it to the ground, sending tiny shattered pieces skipping across my floor. Bold. He steps back to the open door and proceeds with his departure.

I wave my hand and the door slams shut, a loud clank roaring through the space.

"Once I say you are mine, you are _mine,_" I hiss demandingly before lightening with interest in my voice. "Your temerity is interesting though."

He faces me, wholly bemused.

"تعلم," I say, but I continue to get nothing in my mind. The spell won't work, but my destruction spell worked fine... I'm abashed. I couldn't use it before, and now it abruptly begins functioning?

"What's your name?" I ask before he has a chance to question me.

He looks at me, disoriented, unbelieving. "Can't you use your magic to find out?"

"Please. That's just boring."

He contemplates for several moments, "How about I tell you that, and I take your potion thing if you answer some questions of mine?"

I nod, pleased with his suggestion. "That will do."

"My questions first. Why'd you come to the town, miss witch?"

I dance over to my bed and sit gently upon it. "To examine the place. That's all."

"Then why'd you just leave after going to one place?"

"Because you mortals are annoying," I answer. "Now take the mixture."

"I'm not done," he complains.

"You got your two questions, now take it. And tell me your name."

"Two questions?" he scoffs.

"You are doing two things for me, so of course you only get two questions."

"Fine. Mark," he replies reluctantly. "And I don't have-"

"Pocket," I snap.

He reaches in it and isn't surprised when there's another vial in it.

"This is probably a dream anyway," he says and slugs the contents. Instantly, he's battling a gag. Then he drops this vial too and soon continues into a fit of coughing.

I laugh silkily at his torture. "How is it, Mark?"

"Tastes horrible," he says between coughs. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed he can still speak. I should've made a poison.

"Did you expect it to taste good?" I wonder mockingly. He just passes me a glare.

"Will you tell me what this is now?" he asks, placing his hand on the table to support himself.

I giggle. Struggling is pure entertainment. "I told you before. I don't know."

His eyes widen. "Are you kidding me?"

I shake my head.

"And you're smiling at this? What if it kills me?" he boils, frustration taking him hold.

"It won't. Now sit, my pet," I command. He refuses, ripping off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

I sigh. By this point, I'm fairly certain he won't die. (What a bother.) But I must ensure it. I swing my legs off the bed and hop back over to the cauldron.

Why don't I just look at my books?

The thought makes me want to end myself. Why didn't I think of this before? I fetch a couple of books from the shelves conveniently located just beyond the pedestal. To my luck, a mark is place about half way through the second book I leaf through.

Of course, the book is written in Arabic, the same language I use for my magic. I scan it with difficulty and laugh quietly.

"What?" Marks asks. His voice is sturdy, austere. "Did you find out what it is?"

"Yes. It is simply one of my tonics. Silly me, thinking it was something else," I remark lightly.

He is relieved for a moment, and I know that I must kill this spark of belief.

"Of course, I don't know what it'll do to you, being a human... So go see a doctor or something. I am finished with you. For now."

Without a word, he storms out and slams the door behind him. The rattle causes many of my bears to spill onto the floor, so I instinctively slam the book close on the desk and step forward, extending my hand. They all rise into the air as if they weigh nothing at all, and float back into place infallibly.

No they don't. I try again. The same result; the bears are stationary.

My mood? My approach? What's not correct? I could...

I can't even think anymore.

My hands find an average-sized bear, and I peer into its black, plastic eyes. I wait there for awhile, just standing, trying to comprehend.

A coincidence? Yes; it must be. This is the goddess's doing, obviously. I've toyed with her, and now she's found the ferocity to get her revenge. She knows that I plan to cause havoc and is trying to trifle with me...

What did she use though? It seems impossible, the idea. A human 'generator'.

And how did she execute it so well? A bit of angry flutters within me and laboriously morphs into something else, something strange.

Sickness. I dart back to the potion and dig out another vial for myself. It's a healing tonic, so of course it will help.

Tasting the liquid, it's not as bad as Mark says. I gulp it and am suddenly on my bed, feeling overwhelming exhaustion. Dark spots invade my vision. I curl up and pull my covers over me.

What is happening? I... I can't explain this. Impossible. There are so many things running wild in my mind...

Why did that spell work? It just busted into flame... It wasn't planned, but it worked... Why...

I gladly fade into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I do not care for random sentence messies and mistakes! I am the almighty Witch Princess! :3**

**There. That's my excuse for mess-ups.**

**I hope no one minds Marks OoCness... :/ He's just so boring without it.**


End file.
